


Silena et Clarisse

by attachiantenephilim



Series: My dam Half-Blood works [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), et beckendorf/silena, et chris/clarisse, parce qu'ils sont tous trop cute et la moitié sont morts et ça me fait chier, plus de détails sur silena et clarisse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Retour au tome 5, le Dernier Olympien: vous vous êtes déjà demandés comment Silena, fille d'Aphrodite, et Clarisse, fille d'Arès, des filles pourtant très différentes, pouvaient être amies? Et comment Silena l'avait vraiment aidé avec Chris?Voici ma petite version sympathique des choses, avec un peu de fluff Chrisse et de Charlena en prime.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: My dam Half-Blood works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220282
Kudos: 12





	Silena et Clarisse

**Author's Note:**

> Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Bonne lecture!

\- AÏE ! Fais gaffe, Beauregard ! aboya Clarisse la Rue.

\- Désolée, 'Risse, s'excusa Silena, assise sur le lit de cette dernière. Mais tu sais, tu peux te brosser les cheveux de temps en temps ça te fera pas de mal.

Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel, ce que la fille d'Aphrodite ne remarqua pas alors qu'elle démêlait les derniers nœuds dans ses cheveux.

\- Avec toutes les conneries de mes frères à gérer et une guerre en chemin, me coiffer est le dernier de mes problèmes.

Silena hocha de la tête, ne pouvant qu'agréer à cela. C'était connu que le bungalow des Arès était un vrai challenge et elle admirait beaucoup Clarisse d'en être la conseillère en chef ; surtout en étant la seule fille. Quant à la guerre… Cronos… Oui. _Elle_ ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle restait assez sceptique de la raison pour laquelle Clarisse lui avait demandé de l'aide avec ses cheveux. Il est vrai que tout n'était pas très joyeux pour la fille d'Arès en ce moment. Surtout en ce qui concerne un certain garçon tout juste guéri de folie, après qu'elle ait pris soin de lui pendant six mois...

\- Alors, commença Silena sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Rien. J'voulais juste qu'on traîne un peu.

\- D'accord, dit la brune sur un premier temps.

Elle ne voulait pas la presser. Clarisse était comme un animal sauvage ; il faut la laisser venir à soi. Elle entama une tresse en épi de blé dans ses cheveux couleur blond sale.

\- En fait, soupira-t-elle après une minute. J'ai besoin de ton aide. À propos de-

\- Chris ?

Clarisse rougit.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas me demander conseil en matière d'armes de combat, plaisanta Silena.

Clarisse haussa les épaules, jouant avec un fil dépassant de son t-shirt usé.

\- T'es pas si nulle que ça, en épée. C'est déjà mieux que tes pestes de sœurs.

\- Hey ! Sois sympa, elles sont pas si terribles que ça.

\- Tu parles ! J’ai bien envie d’enfoncer la tête de Drew dans le lac.

\- Bon, si tu arrêtais de changer de sujet maintenant que t'as craché le morceau. T'aimes bien Chris pas vrai ?

Silence buté. Silena soupira :

\- 'Risse, allez... C'est moi. Je ne vais pas te juger, au contraire ! Je veux t'aider.

Ça, Clarisse le savait. Son amitié avec Silena remontait depuis leur arrivée en même temps à la colonie. Elles étaient fourrées ensembles depuis le bungalow d'Hermès, avant d'être revendiquée respectivement par leur parent dieu. Et bien qu'opposées en tout point, cette amitié perdurait à ce jour à la surprise de beaucoup de campeurs.

\- C'est juste que... Arggh... J'arrête pas de penser à lui.

\- Aww, minauda Silena, attendrie.

\- HEY ! Pas de romantisme à deux balles, ‘Lena ! Prévint Clarisse, en se retournant subitement.

\- Ça va, j'arrête ! Mais tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Vous avez parlé depuis que Dionysos l'a guéri ?

Clarisse rougit une nouvelle fois et espérait qu'aucun de ses frères ne débarquent dans le bungalow maintenant ; pas question qu'ils la voient dans cet état de fillette et son premier béguin.

\- Ouais... Quand tout le monde était au feu de camp, on est restés ensembles pendant presque toute la soirée. Il m'a, genre, remercié cinquante fois pour avoir veillé sur lui, il s'est excusé cinquante fois encore pour avoir rejoint le côté de Luke. Puis, bah... Il me racontait des blagues débiles, on a ri, et...

\- Et ? Insista doucement Silena.

-... On s'est tenu la main.

La fille d'Aphrodite se retint de faire un énième "aww" tandis qu'elle attacha la tresse terminée. Maintenant face à face, elle vit que Clarisse souriait et ça la rendait extatique.

\- Bon, laisse-moi être honnête avec toi maintenant : Chris est fou de toi.

\- N'importe quoi, railla son amie. On est amis, c'est sûr, on l'était déjà avant mais-

\- Justement, vois-tu, j'ai des yeux ! Déjà avant qu'il parte, je vous observais. Il avait toujours un regard pour toi, ou il souriait à chaque fois que tu mettais une raclée à quelqu'un ou essayait toujours de te faire rire...

\- Ça veut rien dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait être avec une fille comme moi alors qu'il pourrait avoir une fille plus, enfin, ...jolie.

Elle cracha presque ce dernier mot, comme si c'était dur pour elle à admettre. De la vulnérabilité se lisait dans ses yeux, chose que la brune voyait rarement chez Clarisse. Elle avait toujours l'air si forte et sans faiblesses.

\- Clarisse... Tu es jolie, enfin !

\- C'est ça, bien sûr ! Tordant venant d'une fille d'Aphrodite sur qui tous les mecs bavent.

\- Justement, je suis une fille d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, alors laisse-moi te dire ce que je vois. T'as une beauté naturelle que peu de filles possèdent. Ta peau est super nette alors que je dois me mettre au moins une couche de fond de teint pour cacher mes points noirs ! J'te dis pas l'enfer. Tes cils sont super longs donc pas besoin de mascara, tes cheveux sont pas si mal si tu ne les caches pas sous un bandana et les démêle parfois (Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel) et oh... Sérieusement, Clarisse. Avec tout l'entraînement que tu fais, tu as de ces jambes-

\- ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! interrompit Clarisse en riant.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! J'suis sûre que si tu privilégiais un peu plus les shorts que tes pantalons cargo, plus d'un se retournerait, y compris Chris...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- Écoute, le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de rester toi-même. Chris t'apprécie comme tu es.

La fille d'Arès médita là-dessus une bonne minute mais finit par esquisser un petit sourire à son amie.

\- Merci ‘Lena.

* * *

Le lendemain, la soirée déjà bien tombée et le feu de camp se terminant, Beckendorf insista pour la raccompagner à son bungalow.

\- Les harpies ne vont pas m'attaquer à vingt heures du soir Charlie, rit-elle en lui tenant la main.

\- Je sais mais j'insiste. J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Silena sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Les deux continuèrent leur chemin, passant devant la rive bordant le lac de la colonie. Silena s'arrêta net en voyant deux silhouettes assises dans le sable : Chris et Clarisse dans les bras de l'autre, en pleine contemplation des étoiles. Les deux avaient l'air de discuter et Chris s'amusait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser, de façon décontractée comme s'ils avaient passé la soirée à ne faire que ça (ce que la fille d'Aphrodite soupçonnait).

Clarisse avait un sourire radieux. Celui de Silena se fit encore plus grand en les observant. Beckendorf, qui avait aussi tout vu, ne commenta pas mais souriait également.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à sa petite-amie alors qu’ils s’éloignaient.

\- A merveille.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé! Si y a des anglophones dans le coin, je compte faire une version traduite en anglais, hésitez pas à transmettre et à laisser des commentaires. La bise!


End file.
